This invention relates to an automatic regulating process and device for multifuel internal combustion engines.
In order to make possible the use of the various types of fuels which will be supplied on the market in the future, engines capable of operating with and fed with multifuels will have to be provided with an internal system for adapting the operation to the various fuels or mixtures of various fuel compositions, on the one hand, and for the automatic regulation of the fuel-air ratio or richness and of the ignition, on the other hand.